


Current

by tvheads



Category: Abzu
Genre: Gen, alternative title: the shark annoys fish and the diver doesnt like the mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: Once, not so long ago, the ocean was dying. Fortunately, due to the efforts of a Diver, it no longer was.





	Current

**Author's Note:**

> i created this because i had a sudden burst of inspiration and wanted to write abzû fanfiction. this lame thing was the result.

Once, not so long ago, the ocean was dying. Fortunately, due to the efforts of a Diver, it no longer was. 

And now this Diver was swimming along besides their shark friend in a newly reborn coral reef. They separated as the Diver dove through an arch and the shark went around it, chasing some fish. 

The Diver chirped with both amusement and excitement and followed after the great white, watching it snap up a sea turtle. Their eyes followed the shark's movements, and they swam up to meet their friend after it slowed. 

The Diver patted the creature's side and chimed at it, gesturing towards the statue of the area, telling the shark of their intention to meditate. The shark tore off into a school, causing the fish to separate and flee from the predator. The Diver was barely put off by the sudden movement, contently studying their companion before swimming to the statue. They settled down comfortably, but left their eyes open so they could keep observing their friend for about a minute or so. Finally they allowed their lids to close and the Diver meditated, immersing themself in the lives of the reef's inhabitants.

However, the moment of peace was short-lived, as an irritatingly intrusive thought appeared in the Diver's quieted mind. Not this again, the Diver protested internally. The mines were behind them. They do not work. They cannot hurt you anymore. You are not at fault for their creation, or the dying of the ocean. You saved the ocean, that's what matters. 

The Diver decided they needed some action to better distract themself from the bad thoughts. They stood up from their meditative position, launching off the rock and quickly locating their shark. They swam swiftly towards it and flashed at it, trying to make their presence known. After the Diver chirped faux-angrily, the shark followed them (more or less) to the current. 

The Diver stroked the shark before rushing into the current. Bad thoughts forgotten, they playfully swam into schools of fish and trying to name every type they saw. They chimed happily and darted up towards the surface for no real reason other than an inexplicable wish to see the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more little stories like this if i ever feel like it. but for now, we just have the one. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
